I Love You
by Ravynous
Summary: This is a FF3/6 songfic based on the song of the same name by Sarah McLachlan. A kinda secret pairing. Plz R&R.


"I Love You"  
  
A/N: I'm back again. New story tho. Writer's block on my untitled FF8 story. Some major writer's block, lol. So, I decided to write this songfic. My first one. The song is Sarah McLachlan's "I Love You." Good song, I love it, lol. Happy reading and please R&R. Oh, plz be nice, this is my first FF3/6 ficcy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy. Squaresoft does. The song is owned by Sarah McLachlan, I'm guessing. It is her song, so, I mean, come now.  
  
~I have a smile stretched from ear to ear to see you walking down the road~  
  
I looked at my watch. Half past nine. He was a half an hour late. But then, like a ghost in the night, he appeared, down the road. Clutching his jacket tighter around him, he quickened his pace. I smiled to myself as he walked closer and closer to me.  
  
~we meet at the lights I stare for a while the world around us disappears~  
  
"Sorry I'm late. I got tied up. Treasure hunting's such a demanding job nowadays. So, whatcha been up to?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing really. This is a pretty spot, isn't it?"  
  
"Yea. It's not too bad. Can see the sky perfectly here. I wonder if anyone's ever tried to count the stars?"  
  
I just looked at him. Examining his features, wanting to reach out to him, but I couldn't. It seemed like it was only me and him, standing there. The only two people in the world. "I wonder if anyone could count the stars."  
  
~just you and me on this island of hope a breath between us could be miles~  
  
He looked back at me. He smiled and said, "Well, if anyone could, I wish they could tell me how many there are."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just curious, that's all."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
~let me surround you my sea to your shore let me be the calm you seek~  
  
"So, how have you been, anyway? You just kinda disappeared after everything. We're all kinda worried about you."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Of course. Why wouldn't we be?"  
  
"I don't know. Well, I've been alright. Trying to keep busy and all."  
  
"Ah. So, why did you call me here anyway? You said it was urgent."  
  
~oh and every time I'm close to you there's too much I can't say and you just walk away~  
  
I just looked at him. I tried to tell him what was on my mind, but I couldn't. I opened up my mouth, but the words just didn't come out. "Oh, well, I just... I wanted to say... I just wanted to see how you were doing. Didn't mean to say it was urgent or anything."  
  
"Oh, well, heh, that's ok. You know you're always welcome here."  
  
"I know, but I just can't. They need me too much still. And I need them as well."  
  
"Yea. Well, it seems like you've changed a lot."  
  
"You have too. You made a business out of treasure hunting?"  
  
"Yea, just a small little thing. It's enough to pay for the necessary things."  
  
"I'm sure it is."  
  
"Well, since it's not urgent, I'm gonna go back, ok?" I nodded at him. "Ok. You wanna come back? They'll all be surprised to see you again."  
  
"Maybe. I'm just going to stay here for a while."  
  
"Alright. Well, it was nice seeing you again."  
  
"You too." He walked up to me and gave me a hug. "Bye."  
  
"Goodbye. Maybe I'll see you soon." He smiled and waved, as he walked off into the night.  
  
~and I forgot to tell you I love you and the night's too long and cold here without you I grieve in my condition for I cannot find the strength to say I need you so~  
  
I looked out after his retreating body, ashamed that I couldn't tell him how I felt. I'd been harboring these feelings for all these years. And I finally decide to tell him, and I couldn't. The night air had turned cold. I wrapped my cloak closer to my body. The wind started to pick up as I looked toward the sky. The moon was full as clouds started to roll in.  
  
~oh and every time I'm close to you there's too much I can't say and you just walk away~  
  
The rain started off as a drizzle, but quickly came pouring down. I pulled the hood over my head as I ran for shelter. I sighed, knowing that yet again, I had messed up. Blew an opportunity that hadn't shown up all that often. Now, he still didn't know how I felt. I started to walk, in the direction he had come from. I was going back there, even if it took me all night to get there.  
  
What seemed like an eternity passed, before I caught sight of Figaro Castle. I was soaked by that time, but the rain had long since cleared up. I was shivering and almost gave up a few times. But determination fueled me. I kept going, knowing I had to tell him.  
  
I got to the castle gates and saw two guards. "Miss, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. The castle gates are closed for the night."  
  
"I... I need to get in. Please. King Edgar knows who I am... he might even be expecting me."  
  
The guard walked closer to me. "Well, he did say that someone might be coming here tonight. If you could please remove your hood...?" I complied with that simple order and threw my hood off. "Right. Ok, miss. Please, come this way." The guard led me into the castle. I hadn't been there in years. Up to the throne room, where Edgar and Locke were talking.  
  
"Your Majesty. Your guest has arrived," the guard said. He bowed and left the room.  
  
"Ahh! Come here! I haven't seen you in so long!" said Edgar. He smiled brightly at me. I walked up to him and whispered to him, "I need to talk to Locke. I need to tell him something, if you don't mind, Edgar."  
  
"Of course not," he whispered back. "I just remembered something. I have need to get some urgent paper work done."  
  
"At this late hour?" asked Locke.  
  
"Yes. I'm afraid that as king, I am never allowed to take a break. I shall be back." Edgar left me and Locke in the room, alone.  
  
~and I forgot to tell you I love you and the night's too long and cold here without you~  
  
"Locke, I need to tell you something," I said.  
  
"What is it? Do you need help with anything?"  
  
"No. It's just that... I... I love you..." It came out as a barely audible whisper.  
  
"What? I couldn't hear you."  
  
"I said, I love you. I have for a while. And I know that you're with Celes but..."  
  
"Terra?"  
  
"Well, I just wanted to let you know. I couldn't keep that bottled up anymore."  
  
"Terra, I can't believe this..." He sat down on the floor.  
  
"Can't believe what? I'm just letting you know. I couldn't keep it in any longer." He stood back up and walked toward me. He grabbed my arms, gently and looked into my eyes. I felt like I was going to melt.  
  
"I'm not with her anymore."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We broke up. She left me, for Sabin."  
  
"Why did she do that? I mean..."  
  
"I don't know. I guess she... I don't know. But I'm done with her." He smiled and brushed a stray strand of wet hair from my face. "You're soaked! Did you get caught in that storm?"  
  
"Yea, I did." I started shivering again.  
  
"You're cold?" I nodded. He took me into his arms, holding me. His body heat was warming me up. I thought it was a dream. If it was, I never wanted to wake up. "Are you getting warmer?"  
  
"Yes, thanks." I looked up into his big, brown eyes and smiled. He leaned his head down and kissed me. My first real kiss, with the man I loved. I nearly did melt onto the floor. He broke it off and started blushing. "Why are you blushing?"  
  
"I don't know." He laughed. "Come on, let's go get you some clothes to change into." He held my hand and we walked out of the throne room.  
  
A/N: Ok, that was longer then I thought it was gonna be. Did you like it? I don't know, I like it, sorta. Lol. That's bad, when a writer only kind of likes their work. Ok, ok, R&R, no flames, but constructive criticism is good. I don't think I have any spelling or grammatical errors, but if you find one, or more, be sure to let me know. Oh yea, I never really wanted to say who the mystery woman was, but I did. But then again, I think it's kinda obvious. Right, ok. That's it, bye bye! 


End file.
